Currently, there exist several different methods for impacting a formation to facilitate the production processes of oil and gas, including several chemical methods, which are the methods most widely used.
Currently used methods, however, have a host of disadvantages, including but not limited to the following:
1. Low impact selectivity. For example, insulation procedures on a washed formation can lead to the sealing of effectively working sub-layers.
2. Shallow reagent penetration depth into a formation.
3. Significant adsorption of many reagents, for example SAS, leading to unnecessarily high reagent losses and increased costs.
4. Increased environmental risks.
5. High overall cost.
The closest analog to the proposed invention is RF Patent No. 2143554, entitled ACOUSTIC METHOD FOR IMPACTING A WELL, which includes treating the well using an acoustic field with the goal of restoring filtration ability in the bottom zone. The process, however, only applies to one well, improving productivity in only one area.
In general, during oil (or gas) field maintenance, water delivery may be used through the system to support stratum pressure. A problem associated with such systems is muddling of the bottom hole zone, which lowers injected water volume and disregulates efficient water delivery into the formation. There exists a need to clean and keep the bottom hole zone from muddling, to restore fluid conductivity of well systems, and to increase well injectivity. There also exists a need for improving the productivity of more than one area of a well field or formation, or the field or formation in its entirety. The present invention addresses these needs.